To Speak and to be Silent
by I Like Cinnamon Rolls
Summary: He tries so desperately to speak that sometimes, he takes silence for granted. Just a bunch of drabbles in, out, and around a certain winter spirit's life. Mostly silly. A little bit of Jack/Tooth if you look reeeaaally closely. Used to be called Jester, but I changed it to something more appropriate.
1. Bad Singer

A horrible screeching sound cut through the bitter, dry winter air.

It was a sound reminiscent of a man being slowly tortured to death; of a freshly slaughtered sheep. It was like a sharp, glittering knife, and the echoes that rang through the park were like dark red blood, slowly dripping from a newly-cut wound. It was deafening and numbing at the same time, like the crack of a bomb you just realized you stepped on.

It was Jack Frost's singing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I neeeed," he wailed, effectively making a few unfortunate birds nearby drop dead. "I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree!"  
"I just want you for my own," he slid across the pond on his feet, doing a little jerking dance as he went. "More than you would ever knooowww..." He dragged out the last note as she slid, skidding to a stop in the middle.  
"Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas, is you!" He shrieked, spinning around in a circle on the ice before falling down, laughing.

"Aye," Bunny muttered under his breath, shaking his head. "What Tooth sees in him, only the Moon knows."

"Shut up, Bunny. You're a large fluffy woodland animal that talks to giant eggs in his spare time."

* * *

_Written by Cinna. I always thought Jack would be a bad singer._


	2. Wind

The Wind had never taken well to riders. It would carry them graciously, yes, but it always liked to have a little fun. One of Jack's funniest memories was that one time Bunny had finally agreed to go on a ride with him. The Wind had tossed them up into the air, spun them around in intricate loops, threw them around like rag dolls. Jack was accustomed to it, and was laughing the whole time. Bunny, however, wasn't so lucky.  
The Wind was a beast, graceful and magnificent yet deadly and ruthless at the same time. It was a double-edged sword, slicing through the air, leaving both destruction and glory in it's wake. It wore a suit of impenetrable armour, and there was only one chink in it: Jack Frost.

The Wind loved Jack, and Jack loved the Wind. They had always been together, from the very beginning when Jack rose from the ice. He rode the Wind with grace and precision, always in rhythm, and he never missed a beat. In another world, he wouldn't do bad as a surgeon. Or a ballerina. They moved in perfect harmony over the rooftops, one being, one entity. They were more than just friends. They were connected by the soul. The wind understood him, and he understood the Wind.

Every time Jack would call, the Wind would come rushing to him, excited to play. Jack would be laughing, waiting to be swept in it's currents, floating like a snowflake. The Wind never took well to riders, but for Jack, it would make an exception. It's the way they've always been together.

* * *

_Written by Cinna. Jack should get married to the Wind._

_As a side note, I apologize if you're sick of me posting so much. I get bored easily. And my Minecraft is down._


	3. Cookies

"I am _not_ eating that."

Tooth stuck her wings against her back, little hands balling up into fists as she glared at him with malice that was rarely seen. "Yes. You. _Will,_" she half-sneered, half-shrieked. "For the past _sixty-three _years that I've known you, all that you've _ever _eaten were cookies. Disgusting, tooth-decaying, cavity causing _cookies_!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "So what? It's not like they cause any harm. I brush, and, if you haven't noticed," he gestured to his open mouth. "I have _magic frosty teeth_ that freeze all germs or bacteria or viruses or _even the freaking plague_ or whatever else that forms when you eat sugary things."

Tooth blinked. "Wha- how do you get plague _of the teeth_?"

"I don't know! You're the tooth expert! You tell me!"

"Girls, girls. Calm down," Bunny hopped towards the bickering pair of feminine entities, arms waving up and down in the universal 'stop fighting and be friends' motion. It didn't do much help. Jack tightened his grip on his staff, eyes blazing. Angry Jack was scary.

"You have to take into account, _Bunny_, that this would be the prime time to freeze your bones together, but I'm not going to. You know why? It's because that, _unlike you_, I'm _secure_ in my masculinity."

Bunny winced. That hurt. It wasn't his fault he was born a fluffy bunny rabbit. Jack was still staring at him like he was about to burn a hole through his face. "Alright, alright," he put his paws up in defeat. "What are you arguing about, anyway?"

"Bunny, _help me!_" Tooth shrieked, a pleading look on her face. "I saw Jack walking around this morning eating _another_ cookie and I just _had_ to help him because seriously, what kind of person lives on only _cookies _so I made him a wonderful home-cooked meal with carrots and broccoli and everything tasty but he _won't eat it_!" She was close to sobbing now, eyes shining with tears.

Jack looked from Bunny to Tooth to the revolting dish on the table and then back to Tooth and then back to the table. He sighed. "_Fine_, I'll eat it," he grumbled, sulking off to the table and plunking himself down on the chair. Tooth now looked like she was about to shoot confetti out of her ears.

Jack gingerly picked the fork up, handling it like it was a bomb. He slowly scooped up a forkful of vegetables, putting it into his mouth and chewing. His eyes lit up.

"Ish is 'ood!" He said through a mouthful of veggies, shoving another forkful into his mouth.

Tooth grinned like she had just won a lifetime supply of floss. She did a little spin in the air before fluttering back down again, leading Bunny away. "Come on, let's leave him to eat in peace," she said, giving Jack a little wink before pushing Bunny out of the room.

Jack waited until they were gone to spit his food out onto the plate, wiping his tongue clean with a finger. He winced at the unpalatable aftertaste. That was the worst thing he'd ever eaten. Apart from that one time he and Jamie had baked cookies together and accidentally used instant coffee instead of flour. He still didn't get how that happened. He paused to make sure they were out of earshot before freezing the dish and hurling it out the nearby window, shattering it with a satisfying_ crash_. He'd fix it later. Just after he's done his cookie.

* * *

_Written by Cinna._

_e: I just Cjabbott's review and HOLY FEETCAKES the formatting is all wrong wow. I blame you, Rain. It's all your fault._

_p.s. Thanks everyone, I just got ten thousand reviews in about five seconds. 3_

_Also it's called Jester because idk what else to call it hahahahahahah WOW I AM SO AMAZING AND FUNNY AND CREATIVE WOW JUST WOW_


	4. Red Stains

Clouds bloom across the skies, a murky blanket over it's unkempt bed of yellow grass and loose gravel. Cold raindrops fall with a _drip, drip,_ slicing through the air and cutting through to the earth below. One shadow, two bare feet stand apart, stained with red. A head bowed down to mourn quietly over the loss, salty rain mixing with fresh on his face. Hands painted with the evidence of his crime. A lone figure stands on the muddy dirt road, over fresh remains slowly being cleaned away by the never-ending shower up above.

It had seemed like a game. It always seemed like a game. Light, quick footsteps make their journey towards the prize, deft hands steal it away. Thieving ears never hear the cold screams of horror as his victims discover what he had done. It was his twisted game of cat and mouse that always held it's place in the back of his mind. It was_ his_ game. Always beckoning him, charming him into one last round. It was _his_ game, and he never liked being the prey. Ice and snow knelt down for him. Wind whispered assistance into his ear. He was a formidable hunter, and he didn't want the skill to go to waste. He never thought about the consequences. Never felt guilt, never felt fear. He took what he wanted. There was once where he felt like a spoiled child, but deep down, isn't that what he truly was? Looking back would only waste time, only get him caught. It was better the way it was, anyway.

It was better the way it was, until he slipped up. He had done things too quickly, with too much haste, and too little foresight. The anticipation of great enjoyment he'd have in finishing his job was turned into worry and regret as he felt his trophy slide away from his fingers. He couldn't clean it up- it'd take too long, he didn't have the right materials, and he'd get caught. So all he did was stand there, wallowing in self-pity. He didn't even bother to look up when he heard the portal open and close, depositing a worried, twitchy fairy further along the road. Stayed still as she flew over to him, twittering about how _oh thank goodness_ he was safe and _where did he even go_. Braced himself as her voice trailed off as she noticed the mess at his feet.

"Jack...Why..." A trembling voice, filled with shock and fear. Fear of_ him_.

"I'm _sorry_, okay? I-I wasn't _thinking_, I just-" he broke off, letting out a dry sob.

The Tooth Fairy seemed to have lost all that fear as she balled her hands up into fists. "How _could_ you, Jack! I thought- I thought you were _better_ than this! To think- to think-" she seemed to be on the verge of crying, tears welling up in her eyes. "Did you even take into account how _other_ people would feel about this? Oh, and poor Katherine..." now she was really crying, tears streaming down her face as she screamed at him. "Do you even know how _long_ it took her to make that pie?"

Jack hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. Truly sorry. It's just...Jamie's mom made cherry pie one day and he shared some with me and it was just so good and I didn't want to ask for more because I thought it would be too awkward so I started stealing them from church ladies and old women and you know stuff like that and I guess..." he trailed off as he realized he had been rambling. "I'm just sorry. I'll take whatever punishment you give me."

Tooth made a frustrated noise before dragging him by the ear and shoving him into the portal she had just created. "_You_, are in big trouble, mister."

* * *

_Written by Cinna. Sorry for not updating for the past week, I've been busy with family and cinnamon rolls and such. _

_I think Tooth should just be happy that Jack is eating something other than cookies. Gosh, tooth fairies and their prejudiced behavior. Though maybe she still thinks that Jack likes veggies now. Also, Katherine is a character in the books. I'm just assuming she likes to bake pies._

_p.s. Dedicated to Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto, for pie reasons._


	5. New Year's

_Set a couple months before the movie._

* * *

Fireworks bloom across the sky, vibrant paint on black walls. It was like children's art, messy and confused and yet at the same time one of the most beautiful sights in the world. Cold hands grasp rusted railings, frost forms along the top. A thin layer of fluffy snow blankets frozen sand, icy waves lap along the beach. Blaring music plays in the background, drowned out by the murmur of vibrant conversations and the occasional _crackle_ of an amateur fireworks show. Laughter echoes through the old walls of the beach hut, accompanied by the swishing of drinks. It was familiar, all _too_ familiar, but yet strangely detached. People will throw their past, insecurities, their fears, their chains to the wind for the night, hoping for a clean slate to draw on, for fresh beginnings. Most will dirty that slate. Some will make only a few trepid marks, in fear of going astray. Few will write in bold confidence. All will, eventually, toss that slate out for a new one. In the following year people will laugh, will cry, will drone on in the monotone of life. People will rush through the freeway, will slow down to appreciate friends, love, opportunities, and life. They will live their life in each of their separate ways, driving their roads until the end. Jack Frost will not. To him, the New Year is just a chime of the never-ending clock inside his head. To the mortals, who have their life dripping away in an hourglass, every second is like an eternity; to those who live on and on through the passage of time, humans come and go like flittering butterflies. They are beautiful and vibrant, and their existence brings colour into the world until they fly away, gone from existence. Instead, Jack Frost will spend his days wishing and dreaming of a life where he is not Jack Frost, where he is a mere butterfly with a clean slate just like the ones in front of him right now. He will do his duty and make snow and cold until he finally loses the ongoing battle between him and time. Until he finally gives in to the _exhaustion_ that being immortal brings. Or at least, he hopes.

Three hundred years he has walked the earth, bringing the ice with him. It was more than imaginable, and it was almost as much as his mind could handle. His body, however was forever frozen in his youthful state, never changing, never relenting. He didn't even have control over his own life; through all the pain he put himself in, he was in exactly the same condition as he was when he had first woken up. Since then, he had stopped breathing. He realized that he never really had any need for air. He had slit his own throat. His powers of regeneration were incredible. He had set himself on fire, hoping that he would melt. The only thing it did was make him uncomfortable. He just wanted it all to _end. _The moon had never given him the freedom he wanted, though; it just hung in the sky, looking down on him.

He swung himself over the railing, catching on the wind and aimlessly flying off, leaving the partygoers behind. He felt himself being tossed into the clouds, caught, and being tossed back up again. He couldn't help but laugh. The wind would always be there for him. He played it's game, falling and flying and floating on the clouds until both of them were exhausted and the wind finally let him down on the roof of a rickety apartment building. And in the next blink of an eye he was alone again, just a walking shell for what used to be a life. He had become an expert at twirling his staff over the last couple hundred years; gone was the clumsy toddler he used to be. Now, he twirled it like it was nothing but air. At least one good thing had come from being alone for so long. It was the same thing every night; walk around, freeze a couple of clotheslines, frost over windows until Sandy's dream sand came along. He had always taken that as his cue to fly along to his tree by the pond and go to sleep, even if the sand wasn't meant for him. For a while, that was all he needed; the snow was his, the ice was his, the wind would talk to him, and the sand would comfort him. It wasn't enough, though. He seemed to get hollower and hollower, the life trickling out of him. But he had gotten used to it now, and he could still do what he was put here to do, so why complain? He was Jack Frost, and that's all he'll ever be. He was a caged bird, and a caged bird should know it's place.

The crackling of fireworks still echoed in the distance. He jumped off the building, knowing that the wind would be there to catch him. Right now, he felt like going to his pond. The wind was always happy to grant his request, and he felt himself being safely delivered to the road where he walked along, absentmindedly twirling his staff. The pond where he had woken up had always been a safe haven to him. He could never leave it for too long, and it was always there for him. It was his home, and he had always loved it. He glided along the top for a while, lost in thought, before stopping in the middle, where the moon's reflection was. He stared at it for a while, before tilting his head up to look at the original. He had only one question. There was always only one question.

"Will it always be this way?" He asked to the sky, voice shaking ever-so-slightly.

There was always only one answer. Silence. He hung his head down, gliding along the pond and flying up to the tree where he always slept. Of course there was no reply; it had always been that way, and it was never going to change. Suddenly, he was exhausted. _Everything_ was tiring. Looks like he needed to go to sleep early today. He looked up at the sky one last time to see a lone snowflake, floating down towards the pond. He furrowed his brow and jumped down from his tree, holding his hand out to let it slowly drift onto his palm. It stayed there for only a second before dissipating into the air. He looked up at the sky, confused, before the wheels started to turn in his head. A silly grin spread across his face. Well, maybe he could slow down like the mortals did, too. Maybe he could make himself a clean slate to write on as well. Maybe, this year, he could hope for once.

* * *

_Written by Cinna. Here's to a happy (albeit belated) New Year! Truth be told, I kind of forgot that yesterday was the first of January. Hahahah I'm an idiot_

_Also, if anyone wants to request anything, feel free. At this point this is just a meaningless compilation of ideas I form when I'm bored. This is your chance to request being made into a character and tap dance with a penguin or something. Tap dancing. With penguins. C'mooon_


	6. Giant Gummy Bears

The Fairy Palace was a place of life. Fairybirds came and went, toting freshly collected teeth along with them, depositing them in small, ornate cases. The flutter of tiny wings filled all eight towers with noise, only interrupted by the occasional admiring of a particularly well-cared-for tooth. Toothiana chirped orders at a speed that made you think she was on rocket fuel, never stopping, never tiring. It was always a mystery how she did it; immortals tire just as mortals do, and yet, there's Tooth, the moon's great phenomenon. It might be the fact that she's half-hummingbird, or maybe how she's always fussing over her health...either way, she was undoubtedly amazing.

The Tooth Palace was a place of life, but at this moment, the whole place stayed still as death.

Tooth blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. And blinked and blinked and blinked and blinked until her eyes hurt. There was _no way._ It was _not possible. _And yet, the living (or non-living, she wasn't sure) proof of it was right there, standing in front of her. This had to be a dream. Or, more accurately, a nightmare. Her fairybirds stayed as shock-still as she was, the entire palace petrified. There, in the middle of the command tower, was a giant, six-foot-tall, ice blue gummy bear.

A blood-curdling scream was the only sound running through the palace, the noise amplified by the curve of it's towers. Tooth looked down at the hands covering her mouth and realized that the scream was coming from her, pausing a little from the shock. And then she was at it again, shrieking out orders.

"Get that _thing_ out of here! It will harm the teeth with its _revolting_ presence, and oh, I'll have to scrub the floors that it stepped on afterwards, and _don't touch it_!" She screamed at the fairybirds that were in the middle of carrying it away, who then promptly shot away from the offending object. "Oh no, now I'll need to clean all your hands and do you even know how much _disinfectant_ I'll need? How did it even _get_ here, anyway? I mean, it's not like there's a ladder or anything you can just climb and _oh my flipping toothpaste _did that thing just _move_?"

She looked at it with newfound horror. This was _definitely_ a nightmare. The giant gummy bear was advancing towards her, it's body jiggling as it walked. Tooth slowly backed up until she bumped into something. Something cold and jiggly. She didn't need to turn around to know what was behind her. She had bumped into one of _them_. A second shriek came from her mouth, this time out of terror instead of shock.

"Okay, now I don't even _care_ if you get your hands filthy, just _get. those. things. out_!"

The fairybirds came to life, quickly swarming the giant gummy bears and lifting them from the ground before tossing them down to the earth below. Who _cares_ if they land on someone. She just wanted them _out_. She let out a big sigh of relief before straightening herself off, flicking the make-believe dust from her shoulders.

"Alright, let's get back to what we were doing, shall we?" She said with a smile, turning around. Her grin quickly fell from her face. An army of giant, icy gummy bears seemed to have generated behind her. They stood in all their glory, proud and tooth-rotting and strangely cold and-

Wait.

Ice. Sugar. An annoying love of getting on her nerves. This was just _too_ familiar.

"Jack!" She screeched, face twisted with fury.

* * *

An amused chuckle came from the winter spirit lounging against the roof of the tower. He twirled his staff with bravado, proud of what he'd done. A grin spread across his face as he heard his lovely victim shriek his name. He jumped off the tower, riding the wind away, leaving the echoing sound of laughter and the telltale patch of frost on the roof as the only signs of his prescence.

* * *

_What if Jack makes giant ice gummy bears and brings them to life? Tooth would have a heart attack...  
-AquaNerd_

_Written by Cinna. I'm not sure how many towers there are, but I assume there's one for each continent and one main tower._

_p.s. The story is called Jester because..eh, it seemed like a good idea at the moment. I might change it sometime later._

_p.p.s. I'm making it my goal to finish writing up all the chapter ideas and requests and random stuff lying around in my Doc Manager and my notepad this week. Which is a pretty unachievable goal, because I have waaaaay too many. e.e I'll try_


	7. I Love Rainbow Snowcones

Part of the bad things that came with being immortal is that dating wasn't much of an option. That, and the suicidal thoughts, perpetual loneliness, and monotony. But mostly dating.

What made it worse is that Jack barely remembered anything about his past life. He assumed that before becoming immortal, all spirits have to have dabbled in courtship, so at least they got experience. But all he got was, him saving his sister. Important. Running around in a forest. Okay. Hanging from a tree. Cool. Acting like a bowlegged reindeer. What?

Yep. The other spirits got experience. He got the knowledge that he used to be a bonehead. A nice, kind, loyal bonehead, but still a bonehead nonetheless.

He couldn't say he didn't have any knowledge at all on the subject. He _was_ stalking when Jamie asked his first girlfriend out and he _did_ occasionally witness a few PDAs, but that was pretty much it.

So that's why, when he came to terms with the fact that he was undeniably and hopelessly attracted to Tooth, he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

He chewed on his thumbnail. This was the first time he had ever attempted to ask anyone to go on a date with him, and now he understood all of Sophie's cheesy romance novels. This really _was_ nerve-wracking.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. _Okay, do what Jamie did. Just walk up in a cool way and ask her if she wanted to go ice skating or whatever. In a cool way._

He didn't really want to think about how Jamie had to rehearse it with him an odd twenty times before managing to get himself to not look like jello.

Jack was still thinking, chewing on his thumbnail before he was jarred back to reality when he felt a small, feathered hand wave in front of him.

"Jack? Ja-aa-aack!"

He blinked. Oh, right. He was standing in the middle of tooth's palace.

There wasn't any time to think. He blurted out what was on his mind.

"I've always thought that yellow feather on top of your head seemed out of place!"

Silence.

Tooth narrowed her eyes at him. "_What_?"

* * *

Icy eyes light up as a loud _ding_ reverberates through the kitchen.

The pie was ready!

Jack rushed towards the oven, quickly yanking the pie out. At least _something_ good came from freezing everything he touched. Though he did have to bake everything in thermoses.

He placed it on the nearby table, taking a deep whiff of the heavenly aroma that wafted from the top, sighing. Oh yes, she would like this _for sure. _

A grin plastered across his face, he flew over to where Tooth was sitting patiently on the couch and playfully dragged her towards the kitchen, laughing all the while.

He had just opened his mouth to speak when a shrill shriek came from behind him.

"Jack! This is _not_ funny!" Tooth wormed her way out of his grip and flew off, frantically muttering something about toothpaste.

Jack slapped a palm against his forehead. He had forgotten she was the tooth fairy.

* * *

Jack had asked him, _nicely_, for guidance, hoping that Bunny would do something _useful_ and not _a horrible __embarrassment_ for him for once.

Someone really should've told him not to ask Bunny for advice.

"What do you mean, you don't know how to ask her? Just ask her!"

"_Shhhh,_ stop talking so loud!" Jack said in a hushed tone, arms waving frantically in a 'please stop it' motion. "She's standing right over there! She can _hear_ you!"

Bunny gave no heed to his pleas. "'Ey, Too-" He called, before getting cut off as he was hit over the head with an icy and very, very _hard_ wooden staff, belonging to a certain infuriated winter spirit.

Tooth, of course, chose that time to waltz in. She gasped when she saw Bunny, lying on the floor unconscious, and Jack standing over him, staff in hand.

"What _happened_ here?" She asked, worried.

Jack blinked, looking at her. "I don't know why, but he was insisting that I hit him in the face as hard as I could. I tried to talk him out of it. He was going to ask you, too, but I hit him so that you wouldn't have to."

* * *

"Hey, Tooth..." he fidgeted, shifting around in his seat.

"Hmm?" She hummed, snipping at his hair, snowy strands falling to the floor. "What is it?"

"Would you, uhm...can you cook me some of your food again? So we can eat it?"

She abruptly stopped the haircut she was giving. A wave of disappointment washed over him as he slowly nodded. "Tooth, I-"

He was cut off as Tooth let out a squeal and started to twirl around, scissors in hand. "For real?" She asked, excited.

Jack felt a grin spread across his face. "Yeah, when-"

Tooth interrupted him, yet again, with another squeal. "_Finally_, you're getting into the habit of eating well! I was so worried about you, _and your teeth_, but now..." she trailed off, giggling.

He hung his head down, a few loose hairs falling off of his head. Now he knew what it meant to be friendzoned.

* * *

This was _really_ not his day.

He let out a cough, breaking the awkward silence. Tooth did not appreciate it much. She let out a scream, covering herself with the shower curtain and throwing a bottle of shampoo at him. _Really_? For _Pete's sake_, she was acting like she ripped off every one of her feathers when she showered.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you like that..." he trailed off, wincing at the angry glare Tooth was giving him. "Yeah, I'm just going to..." Jack made a gesture towards the open door before awkwardly shuffling out.

He let out a sigh, looking down at the frozen bouquet of (expensive!) lilies he was carrying. Nope, definitely not his day.

* * *

He sprawled out on the bed, frost forming on the sheets. Jack had long since given up on trying to ask Tooth out. Now, he just felt hopeless. Why does he have to make a mess out of _everything_ he did?

He grabbed a random doohickey from the side table and threw it at the wall, narrowly missing the girl that object of his affection (and frustration,) who had just walked in.

Jack quickly shot up, waving his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw it, I just..." he groaned and fell back on the bed.

Tooth slowly drifted towards him, a worried expression on her face. "Jack?"

He opened one eye as she patted his cheek. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

He shut it again, letting out a breath. "It's nothing."

A sly smile spread across Tooth's face. "It's because you have a crush on me, isn't it?"

Jack shot up, narrowly missing Tooth's chest (_that_ wouldn't go very well) in the process. "_What_?"

She rolled her eyes. "You left these in my palace." She fanned a few frosted pages, filled with little hearts and doodles, in her hand.

Jack felt the colour drain from his face. "You weren't supposed to see that," he said, blankly.

Tooth laughed, the sound echoing through the room. "Let me save you the effort of asking." She laced her fingers through his hair, smiling down at him. "Yes."

He could only give a fervent nod.

She rolled her eyes and smiled down at him, floating away. "Come out when you're ready, alright?"

Jack sat there, staring at the wall, for quite a while. Then, suddenly, he turned around and banged his face against the headboard.

A wide grin cracked his face as he felt cold blood drip from his nose. _Oh_, it was real. Tooth was now, officially, his girlfriend.

* * *

_Five times he tried to ask her out, one time he didn't have to._

_Written by Cinna._

_I feel...sentimental today. Must be the hormones._

_Sometime today or tomorrow I'll post something about Jack's many homes_

_But for now, have some Rainbow Snowcones. Rather tasty as well._

_p.s. Expect extra on Sundays and Mondays from now on. I have piano class on Saturdays and it takes two hours to get there and back so I might as well write_

_p.p.s. I changed the title. Whoop de whoop. But I'm not sure off it fits very well so I might have to write more serious angsty feces and rearrange everything so that it fits_

_p.p.p.s. Every time you kiss in public, remember that Jack is watching you. And judging you._


End file.
